Fire and Ice/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events that will be of consequence later. These notes are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Prologue *WindClan takes refuge in a tunnel near a tangle of Thunderpaths Chapter 1 *Fireheart and Graystripe guard the camp in a silent vigil *Longtail is given his first apprentice, Swiftpaw *The ThunderClan cats travel to the Gathering **Fireheart tells Bluestar that Ravenpaw is still alive, and tells her that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, while Redtail killed Oakheart ***Bluestar does not believe him Chapter 2 *The Gathering takes place *ThunderClan announces their new medicine cat, Yellowfang **Fireheart and Graystripe are also announced to be warriors *ShadowClan announces that Nightpelt has become leader after Brokenstar fled. **ShadowClan demands that RiverClan continue to allow them to use the river to hunt ***RiverClan does not allow them to *There is a fight about whether WindClan should return or not. The Clans eventually decide they should return **However Crookedstar and Nightstar plan to hunt WindClan's territory ***They also decide to drive out WindClan should they return ****Tigerclaw and Fireheart notice them exchange a glance Chapter 3 *ThunderClan discusses the Gathering in a Clan meeting *Fireheart and Graystripe are sent on a mission to find WindClan and bring them back Chapter 4 *Fireheart and Graystripe leave **They find a trail, only to lose it at a Thunderpath Chapter 5 *Fireheart and Graystripe find WindClan's temporary home in the tunnels near the tangle of Thunderpaths **WindClan aren't very pleased to see them Chapter 6 *Fireheart and Graystripe persuade WindClan to return home and offer to accompany them **Tallstar accepts *They have to cross the Thunderpath **One group almost gets hit by a monster *They meet Ravenpaw who lets them have food and shelter at the barn *Barkface recieves a warning from StarClan Chapter 7 *Fireheart, Graystripe and WindClan reach WindClan territory *Tallstar send Onewhisker and Deadfoot to escort the ThunderClan cats home **They decide to take a shortcut through RiverClan territory but get ambushed by a RiverClan patrol ***Tigerclaw's patrol helps them and Fireheart saves Sandpaw from falling off the gorge **A RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw is killed when he falls from the gorge whilst battling Graystripe Chapter 8 *Leopardfur blames Graystripe and calls her warriors off to settle the matter another time *The ThunderClan cats return to camp *When reporting to Bluestar, she decides to give Fireheart and Graystripe an apprentice despite the result of their mission **Tigerclaw is displeased *Cinderpaw is apprenticed to Fireheart and Brackenpaw is apprenticed to Graystripe Chapter 9 *Fireheart takes Cinderpaw to explore the territory **They meet a she-cat at Twolegplace ***Fireheart realises it's his sister Chapter 10 *Fireheart leaves Cinderpaw to train with Graystripe and Brackenpaw whilst he goes to find his sister **He meets her again and remembers her name; Princess ***He finds out she's expecting kits *Fireheart returns to camp **Tigerclaw is angry that he left Cinderpaw with Graystripe *Fireheart begins to question his own loyalty to ThunderClan Chapter 11 *Fireheart, Cinderpaw, Graystripe and Brackenpaw go on a hunting assignment to Sunningrocks *Cinderpaw realises the river is frozen and enters RiverClan territory to get a closer look **Graystripe falls through the ice when hunting a water vole and is rescued by a tabby RiverClan she-cat; Silverstream *They return to camp to find Tigerclaw's displeased with them again Chapter 12 *Cinderpaw lies to get them all out of trouble *Graystripe develops a chill *Fireheart takes both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw for a hunting assessment whilst Graystripe is confined to camp Chapter 13 *Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw do well in their assessment *On returning to camp, Fireheart eats with Tigerclaw and Bluestar to report back on the two apprentices *Fireheart questions Graystripe about his absences from camp while he's supposed to be resting *Fireheart excuses himself from training the next day, leaving Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw with Runningwind so that he can go and look for Graystripe **He finds him with Silverstream in RiverClan territory Chapter 14 *Fireheart warns Graystripe that he should stop seeing Silverstream **Graystripe says he can't because he loves her *They return to camp and Fireheart decides to talk to Silverstream herself about her relationship with his friend Chapter 15 *Fireheart speaks with Silverstream **She tells him that RiverClan are starving *Fireheart leaves as a RiverClan patrol comes and goes hunting on his way back to camp *Bluestar gets whitecough Chapter 16 *Bluestar's condition gets worse and she develops greencough *Tigerclaw sends a message back with Dustpaw asking for Bluestar to meet him at the Thunderpath because he claims to have scented ShadowClan in their territory **Bluestar can't go because of her illness *Fireheart goes to fetch catnip for Yellowfang and realises Cinderpaw is missing from camp *He follows her scent to the Thunderpath and finds her body lying motionless beside it Chapter 17 *Cinderpaw is badly hurt and Yellowfang treats her *Bluestar loses a life and reveals that she only has one remaining *Yellowfang tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw will never be a warrior because her leg is injured too badly *Graystripe and Fireheart argue over his meetings with Silverstream Chapter 18 *There is an outbreak of greencough in the nursery **Two of Brindleface's kits are sick *Fireheart goes to fetch more catnip and meets Princess *Cinderpaw develops an infection in her injured leg *Graystripe finally recovers from his cold but he and Fireheart argue again **Fireheart finds himself longing to see Princess again because of everything bad that's been happening Chapter 19 *Sandpaw and Fireheart take the dawn patrol to the RiverClan border *They find the river is frozen *Bluestar plans a raid on RiverClan **Fireheart offers to go so that Graystripe won't have to fight Silverstream's Clanmates *Tigerclaw leads the raiding party of Willowpelt, Darkstripe, Longtail, and Fireheart *When they arrive at the border the ice has melted with the thaw Chapter 20 *The patrol returns home *Graystripe attacks Fireheart because he feels Fireheart doesn't trust him anymore *Bluestar questions Fireheart about his fight with Graystripe *The next morning Fireheart, Mousefur and Sandpaw go hunting together whilst Graystripe is sent to hunt with Whitestorm and Brackenpaw *Whilst hunting, Fireheart visits Princess who gives him her firstborn kit to take back to ThunderClan Chapter 21 *Fireheart agrees to take the kit back to ThunderClan, pleased there will be another cat in the Clan to share his kittypet roots *The Clan are outraged at Fireheart's actions **Graystripe is the only cat to stand up for him and the helpless kit *Frostfur asks Brindleface to look after the kits - she agrees *Bluestar agrees to keep the kit in ThunderClan and names it Cloudkit **There is no naming ceremony however Chapter 22 *Fireheart visits Cinderpaw to tell her that she'll never be a warrior *Cloudkit gets a fever **Sandpaw reassures Fireheart it's nothing and points out the benefits to his fluffy white coat *They go to the Gathering Chapter 23 *Bluestar accuses RiverClan of hunting at Sunningrocks **Crookedstar retaliates by bringing up Whiteclaw's death again **Crookedstar reports a ThunderClan warrior 'spying' on RiverClan ***Bluestar is shocked ***Fireheart is worried - he realises it is Graystripe's scent the RiverClan patrols have found **Tigerclaw mentions the ShadowClan scent they've found in ThunderClan territory as well *All the leaders argue *StarClan send clouds to cover the moon Chapter 24 *Tallstar announces the Gathering is over *Graystripe agrees with Fireheart only to meet Silverstream at Fourtrees in the future *Back at camp, Bluestar orders more patrols to cope with the possible threat from ShadowClan and RiverClan *Cloudkit recovers from his cold Chapter 25 *While Sandpaw, Fireheart and Mousefur take the sunhigh patrol they scent ShadowClan **They find rabbit bones and go back to camp to tell Bluestar *Bluestar is out on patrol but Tigerclaw leads an attack on ShadowClan in her absence *After the patrol has left, Yellowfang recognizes Brokenstar's scent on the bones and Fireheart realises it's not ShadowClan but Brokenstar and his rogues who've been hunting in ThunderClan territory **He sends Brackenpaw to find Tigerclaw's patrol and stop the attack *Fireheart is the only warrior left in camp when Brokenstar and his rogues attack Chapter 26 *They fight *Graystripe saves Fireheart's life by killing Clawface *ThunderClan win the fight agianst Brokenstar's rogues *Yellowfang admits to Fireheart that Brokenstar is her son *Every cat arrives back **Bluestar praises Fireheart for his actions **Brokenstar is re-given his old name of Brokentail and is kept as a blind prisoner in ThunderClan's camp Chapter 27 *Sandpaw and Swiftpaw bury Clawface *Sandpaw becomes Sandstorm and Dustpaw becomes Dustpelt **Bluestar also praises Fireheart in front of the Clan *Fireheart visits Cinderpaw **Yellowfang gives him some herbs for the bite on his neck *Sandstorm and Dustpelt sit vigil *The next morning Bluestar orders Fireheart to hunt with Graystripe *When the two cats return Brindleface tells Fireheart that Cloudkit and her two other kits are missing Chapter 28 *Fireheart and Sandstorm go to look for them *They find Brindleface's two kits but not Cloudkit **The kits tell them Cloudkit is 'hunting' ***Cloudkit has caught a vole *Fireheart and Sandstorm take them all back to camp **Bluestar is angry but Fireheart detects a 'motherly tone' to her voice as she sends the kits to the nursery *Fireheart has a dream - Spottedleaf warns him to 'beware a warrior you cannot trust' Chapter 29 *Onewhisker arrives to ask for help - ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking WindClan's camp *Bluestar agrees to help and sends two parties of warriors to their aid **Tigerclaw takes Darkstripe, Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt and Fireheart on the lead party ***Onewhisker joins them **Whitestorm leads the second party with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors *Cloudkit and Brindleface's two kits follow them *Fireheart is forced to send them back with Brackenpaw Chapter 30 *Leopardfur battles with Fireheart and whilst he loses Tigerclaw watches on without helping him **Fireheart throws her off in pure anger *Silverstream attacks Fireheart and he retaliates **He is about to hurt her when he notices Graystripe watching in horror ***He lets her go, but Darkstripe sees everything *ThunderClan and WindClan win the battle *Tigerclaw challenges Fireheart about letting Silverstream go **He notices Graystripe has gone after her - this worries Fireheart *Fireheart and Graystripe eventually patch up their friendship Category:Fire and Ice Category:Original Series Category:Cliffnotes